Hidden Memories
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: Ginny has been carrying a secret for four long years...And it's not Tom Riddle...


I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I do own this storyline.

AN: This story is very dark and disturbing at times. If you are in any way offended by rape, beatings, submission, etc. then please direct your eyes to a different story. That is all. And this story is very AU.

_"Please..." Crystalline tears fell from the pale face of a 10 year old girl, trapped beneath a man she had always adored. She squeezed her eyes shut, confusion and fear racing through every pore of her frail body, not yet fully developed._

_The man hushed her with a sharp slap to her side, causing her to whimper in pain. She shook with fright and unbearable pain that was shooting through her. She wanted to do something, but if he was doing this, then she must have done something to deserve it. "I don't understand..." She sobbed between her cries. Her pleas only earned her another sharp slap and angry eyes._

_He finished with her, and with a satisfied grunt, pulled away from her. "Get dressed. Your mother needs you downstairs." He said, brushing his hand across his forehead, where droplets of sweat lingered. He looked down at her and left the room, smiling at his wife and sons before sitting to eat._

_"Ginny, wake up!"_

Ginny gave a start, wrenched from her dream by the voice of Clarissa, one of her roommates. She was usually not one to get up easily, but her dream had unnerved her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what had provoked her to dream of her father...She shook her head, not wanting to know.

"You ok, Gin? You look like hell." Clarissa commented as the two girls made their way down to breakfast. Ginny gave her a bright smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just nervous about the match." She lied evenly. Ginny was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and, at only 14, was the youngest player on the team.

Clarissa accepted her excuse, flipping her long blonde hair behind her with a giggle. "Stop worrying so much, Gin! You're the best chaser in the school." She said, smiling at one of the boys as they made their way to seats at the house table. Ginny smiled back at her and sat, pulling some fruit onto her plate, her mind still focused on her dream.

_"Daddy!" Ginny ran into her fathers arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. His arms wrapped around her, holding her lovingly in his grip. "How's my angel? It's been a long time since I've seen you alone." 11 year-old Ginny laughed and hugged him tighter. It was Christmas holidays, and she was home for the first time that year. She didn't notice how silent the house was, or how subtly Arthur had moved her into his lap._

_"Daddy?" Ginny said, realizing she was in his lap for the first time since she was very little. He smiled up at her. "My kitten needs to be pet." He said, his hands tracing beneath her shirt, over her sides and flat stomach. She trembled and moved to push his hands away. He grinned and took her hands in his. "Now, now. All kittens enjoy being pet." He said in a low voice._

_Ginny squirmed and tried to move away, but he firmly kept her on his lap. He fiddled with his pants for several moments, before pulling her down onto him, ignoring her cries of pain, fear and confusion._

Clarissa waved her hand in front of Ginny's face. "Hello? Earth to Ginny!"

Ginny practically jumped out of her chair and looked at her. Clarissa frowned. "What?" Ginny asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"I was saying you need to get out to the pitch. Everyone's gone already." Clarissa motioned at the empty hall. Ginny looked around, seeing that it was indeed time to leave. She shook her head, her red hair spilling over her shoulders. "I must have dozed off." She said, standing.

Clarissa gave her friend a confused look. "Gin, are you sure you're ok? You're all flushed." Ginny's hands went to her cheeks, which were red hot. "You know that Slytherin team is almost unbeatable. Wouldn't you be nervous as well?" She tossed it off with a smile and headed out, Clarissa at her heels. Clarissa frowned at her, sensing there was something she was not telling her.

_"No, Daddy...please." Ginny whimpered softly as Arthur entered her bedroom. Arthur smiled down at his only daughter, ignoring her pleas._

_"Daddy hasn't seen you in such a long time, kitten. You're growing up so fast." He moved slowly into her bedroom, the room of a child, decorated in pastels. His smile broadened as she whimpered and pulled herself to the back of her bed, as far as she could get._

_"Daddy..." Her frail cry went unnoticed as Arthur sat on the bed, pulling her towards him, claiming her once more as his in every way..._

"Ginny!" Clarissa cried out as she watched her friend fall twenty feet, landing in the sand below the goal-posts. She wrenched her way through the people, joining her brother and his friends at her side.

"Merlin...Did you see her? She must have fallen quite far. It doesn't look like she's breathing." Hermione Granger said fearfully. Ron, Ginny's older brother by a year, looked as though he were going to be sick.

Harry Potter wasted no time in picking up the small teenager, cradling her carefully in his arms, and making his way to the castle and into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey instructed him to lay the girl on a bed, and then she proceeded to shoo everyone out, except for Ron and Clarissa. She placed a cool cloth on the unconscious girl's head, and then closed the hanging after checking there were no broken bones or internal bleeding.

The entire Gryffindor team and then some had come to see if Ginny was alright. It turned out she was a popular girl amongst the students, not having the heart to be mean. They looked up expectantly as Madame Pomfrey finally emerged. She appeared slightly taken aback by the number of people. "Ms.Weasley will be just fine. I must admit she gave us all quite a scare however." There was a mutual sigh of relief amongst them. "I must insist you all return to your dormitories. It will be some time before she will receive visitors."

There was a collective sigh of disappointment as the crowd turned away. "Madame Pomfrey?" Ron had stayed behind, wanting to see his sister. The nurse turned and looked down at him, sighing. "Alright. You three may go see her. But she may not be responsive." She warned. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all nodded and walked into the small area beside Ginny's enclosed bed. Harry took Ginny's hand, squeezing it lightly. "It'll be okay, Gin." He whispered reassuringly to her.

Well, there's the end of chapter one!


End file.
